unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Killian's Demon Appears
Killian's Demon Appears is the fifteenth episode of the sixth season of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary Evil Guy's minions are ambushed by Killian and his demon, and Evil Guy must rescue them with his brand-new, magical turban. Script Scene 1 In the clear, blue sky above a gray, metropolitan skyline, Shadow Kirby is carrying Pickle and Fernando through the air. Pickle is blasting green flames out of his feet while hanging onto Shadow Kirby's toes (or lack thereof), and Fernando is hanging on to Shadow Kirby's stubby arms. A commercial plane displaying an advertisement about waffles explodes above them. PICKLE: Oh my God! SHADOW KIRBY: Holy... Debris rains down upon the group as Fernando, clinging to Shadow Kirby, grabs a piece of it. It contains a barely visible inscription. FERNANDO: Guys, you should take a look at this. PICKLE: Why? What's up? FERNANDO: This plane came from New York. SHADOW KIRBY: And that movie you told me about, "Killian's Curse" or whatever it was... PICKLE: (In disbelief) Wait...no way. SHADOW KIRBY: ...It came from a real-life urban legend! PICKLE: (Still in disbelief) No. It can't be. A sepia-colored wisp of smoke, mounted by a black-clad silhouette, spirals out from the former location of the plane. FERNANDO: Pickle, I'm pretty sure that... SHADOW KIRBY: ...That it's Killian's demon! Yes! Yeah! Woohoo! I-- Slow-motion shot: The sepia smoke trails toward the cheering Shadow Kirby, knocking him upside down and causing him to release Fernando, who begins to fall, open-billed and wide-eyed. The black-clad silhouette has somersaulted over Shadow Kirby, landing on his head. Pickle increases the intensity of his green, fiery flames as he flies Shadow Kirby higher and higher into the sky. The silhouette balances on Shadow Kirby's head as his shadowy form becomes blurry for a moment, then reveals itself to be a bleach-skinned, wafer-thin, old-timey gangster in a black suit and a porkpie hat. He twirls a 1920 revolver in his hand as his mouth stretches into a lopsided grin. Cut back to normal speed. SHADOW KIRBY: Ow! Is this...Killian? Killian chuckles. Fade to black. Scene 2 Cut to the Black House, where Evil Guy is pacing in the President's office, which is demolished and empty. The large, glass window behind the desk is shattered, and the desk itself is knocked over. EVIL GUY: Dang, I haven't heard from Pickle and the others in a while now. What happened to them? Suddenly, a purple portal opens from within the gem on his turban. Inside it, Pickle and the others are visible, talking to Killian as he stands on Shadow Kirby's head. EVIL GUY: Hey! Who the heck is that?! Evil Guy bashes his fists against the portal, but they bouce off of it like rubber. EVIL GUY: Hey, you! Guy! Don't you hurt Shadow Kirby by...standing...on him! Yeah! The portal closes. Evil Guy shudders and hunches over, trying to calm down. EVIL GUY: Don't worry, Evil Guy...it's OK...just teleport over there and... Evil Guy vanishes, reappearing on the roof of a building. Two feet above it, Fernando is surrounded by a swarthy stream of brownish smoke. FERNANDO: Evil...Guy...help... EVIL GUY: Fernando! The smoke around Fernando darkens, causing him to disappear. It forms into Killian's demon. EVIL GUY: You! Are you the one that's been doing this to my friends?! Killian's demon grins and rips a hole in its belly, showing the whimpering Fernando. It draws a line across its neck with its finger and cocks its head to one side. EVIL GUY: Is that a death threat I smell?! Other than smoke, of course, but... Killian's demon dives toward Evil Guy, bowling him over as Evil Guy retaliates with a blast of purple energy. He then creates a portal behind him, but Killian's demon simply flies away from Evil Guy and wavers slightly, as if shivering. EVIL GUY: It's too strong! How can I defeat something...made of...smoke... Evil Guy facepalms and summons a massive, purple fan right behind Killian's demon. EVIL GUY: There! Have I ever told you... The fan blows the demon apart, causing Fernando to fall onto the roof of the building. The demon itself is sent into the portal, just as Evil Guy sidesteps away from it to let it pass. The portal closes behind the demon as it screams and wails. EVIL GUY: ...That I'm a huge fan ''of yours? FERNANDO: (''Flatly) Booooo. EVIL GUY: (Rolling his eyes) Oh, you're welcome. FERNANDO: Seriously, though, we have friends to save. Fly me directly into the sky. Evil Guy nods. Fade to black. Scene 3 Cut to Killian standing on top of Shadow Kirby's head while pointing his revolver at it. As he speaks, Killian pronounces each word in a broad Brooklyn accent. KILLIAN: Yeah, I'm Killian. Nice to see you two are...enthusiasts ''of mine. PICKLE: Spare my friend. The one who fell. KILLIAN: Eh, he ain't dusted...yet. My demon's got 'im for now. I intend to keep it that way for as long as I want. PICKLE: How did you find us? And what do you want? KILLIAN: Haw! You boys spelled out a "21" in the air with skywriting. Also, Pickle, you went to Killian High for a while, didn't you? And your friend Fernando, too? PICKLE: Only for a couple months! Then we transferred when your demon started cursing our fellow students. SHADOW KIRBY: Seriously? KILLIAN: Yep. It all started when... Shadow Kirby interrupts Killian's sentence by panting and gasping loudly. His wings flap faster, then slower as he comes to a nearly complete halt. PICKLE: Shadow Kirby, what are you doing? I can't stay up here for long! KILLIAN: Aw, are you tired? I guess I'll just let you fall, then. PICKLE: Nooooo! Pickle's feet-flames extinguish as the trio begins to fall. Killian leans back in a relaxed pose and smirks. KILLIAN: 'Aye, demon! Catch me! Suddenly, Evil Guy appears, carrying Fernando. EVIL GUY: Don't worry, guys! I got you! PICKLE: Evil Guy! How--? Evil Guy catches Pickle and balances Shadow Kirby on his head, stabilizing him with an orb of purple energy. EVIL GUY: Never mind how. Let's get out of here. Evil Guy and co. fly off into the horizon as Killian continues to fall, growing more and more nervous. KILLIAN: Demon...? Killian begins to flail his limbs in midair and scream, panicked. The camera shows a birds'-eye view of Killian falling, then disappearing in a twinkle of light. KILLIAN: ''Deeeeemmmmmonnnnn... Fade to black. with the text saying: The Super Evil Guy Super Show will be back in December 2013 THE END Moral Watch out for guys from horror movies, and don't write their favorite number in the sky. Trivia The villain in this episode, Killian, is from a TV show called The Killian Curse. Category:Episodes